An Unforeseen Event
by NorthernSupernova
Summary: Everything was the same as it always was for Tamazuki now; resting and spending time with his dog and nothing ever changed. Well, that is, until his dog suddenly became Inugami… Now it's up to Tamazuki to patch things up with the amnesia ridden youkai.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN;_**

 ** _Aah, it's been a while since I've done something in the NuraMago fandom…So, in conclusion, have whatever the hell this is! Yay! A multi-chapter story too~! /slapped out of AN_**

* * *

Tamazuki looked up through the trees that emitted small patches of sunlight from the mass amount of trees in the area. It was rather quiet today, but then again, it was always quiet in this newfound area. The season had just changed from spring to summer and the faint sounds of cicadas could be heard in the forested area.

With a faint smile, the Tanuki youkai closed his eyes, resting on the ground with his back against a tree. Ah, yes… He would come here much more often. He only found this place perhaps a day or two ago. His dog seemed to like the place too as there were many things to play with such as sticks and a small stream a little ways up.

The dog always managed to entertain itself here and Tamazuki could relax.

Upon thinking of the white pup, said dog bounded up to its master and nuzzled his hand, causing Tamazuki to open an eye to look at the canine. "Ah, hello, dog. Did you get bored?" He chuckled softly and petted the dog's head.

The dog emitted a small whine and leaned into the black-haired youkai's touch. "It's almost dinner time, I'm sure of… Father might get worried and yell at me," Tamazuki laughed and picked up the small dog. "Shall we go back?" He asked. The dog barked and wagged its tail, signalling a yes to the Tanuki.

Tamazuki laughed softly and patted it's head once more and stood up. "Good dog."

It would take perhaps about fifteen minutes for the two to return, the area was south of where Tamazuki resided in the mountains of Shikoku; he had found it when his dog got loose and instead of hauling himself inside, he could go there to get fresh air and to be alone for once.

Actually, cross that out. He was practically always alone but he didn't feel as bad about being alone there.

The dog barked and squirmed, attempting to get out of its masters arms when they were almost out of the thicket. "Eh? What's wrong?" Tamazuki blinked in confusion as the dog managed to get out of his arms. "You'll be safe with me, you know—" saying this, the dog soon turned into a man in a white kimono and dirty blond hair. This happened out of nowhere…! He was just looking at him and…The man's hair looked like he stuck a fork in a light socket…

"Shit…!" The man grunted and placed a hand onto his head. "The hell, my head and stomach hurt now…"

Tamazuki was dumbfounded. His dog… Turned into a man. His dog was human now. He was human. Why couldn't he grasp the concept? Why couldn't he speak? He was too shocked, it was too sudden for him.

"U-um…"

Slowly, Tamazuki bent down to the man. "Are…You okay…?" He mumbled, golden-brown eyes widened slightly. "Ah-?" The man turned around and blinked before a large grin spread across his face. "Tamazuki!" He cheered and tackled the man into a hug, causing him to fall onto the grassy floor.

"Wh-!? What the hell!" Tamazuki yelped, attempting to pry the man off. The man let go and sat up, unconsciously straddling his hips. "What? It's me! Inugami!" Inugami huffed. Tamazuki was once more lost of words.

"Inugami…?" He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; My god. It's been like- over a month since I wrote the first chapter. I am so sorry- I really haven't really been in the fandom too much anymore. Pfff, I'm trash. I'm sorry. Sorry this chapter is so short, too…-**

* * *

"I-Inugami. Get off me." Tamazuki huffed slightly, glancing away. What was wrong with him? Why was he blushing? Perhaps it's because he just noticed the…Awkward position of the dog youkai straddling him.

Inugami blinked in confusion but did such, plopping next to the Tanuki. "What's wrong, Tamazuki?" He mumbled, staring at the other with furrowed eyebrows. Tamazuki opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. "N…Never mind." He sighed.

The younger male wanted to ask what had caused his Lord to blush, but, shrugged against it. "Um…Can I ask where we even are?" The brown haired male asked as he glanced around. "You also look really different." He set his gaze back to Tamazuki who was staring at him.

"You're in Shikoku with me. And…You don't remember what happened before…?"

Inugami snorted a bit. "Shikoku, huh? So, this is where you're from... Never been. And where's Hari-Onna?" Oh. _Wonderful_. He ignored the last part. "She-…" Tamazuki paused. What was he suppose to say? To be frank, he felt rather…Intimidated to tell Inugami what had happened after he killed him.

Did Inugami even remember that he died? Clearly not if he still thinks Hari-Onna and whatnot are around still. Perhaps he should just play dumb? …Pft, of course not.

After at least a minute passed of Tamazuki trying to find the corre ct wording, while Inugami stared at him in confusion as he waited, he spoke,

"She's gone, Inugami."

Inugami's eyes widened at this. "What!? Wh...What happened to her!? Along with the others!?" He felt like he was missing something here. But what, exactly? Should he ask Tamazuki more questions? Maybe not, he might get angry with him and God forbid he gets mad at him and punishes him again…

The black haired youkai took a deep breath before standing up and dusting off his kimono. "Don't think about it too much, but…You died, Inugami. You've been dead for a year or so." He sounded a tad bit reluctant to say this.

He…Died? A year ago? But, wait a minute…If Tamazuki was the only one left currently… "Does this mean you—" Inugami didn't get to finish his sentence before Tamazuki had cut him off. "I lost, Inugami." Inugami pouted a bit at being cut off but his expression quickly turned to that of surprise.

"Y-you lost?"

"Mm..." Tamazuki nodded.

Silence fell before Inugami began to speak. "How did I…Die exactly?" He asked, looking up at his Lord. Tamazuki, on the outside, looked rather stoic; but on the inside, he was freaking out. What would Inugami do when he found out _he_ was the one who killed him? Should he even tell him?

"I'm not sure," he lied. "But come on. It's getting dark." Tamazuki finished, turning his heels and began to walk away and towards his residence. Inugami yelped and quickly got to his feet, following the Tanuki closely behind. He didn't say anything the whole way despite the many questions he had.

When would be the correct time to ask them? Would there even be a correct time to ask them? Perhaps...He could just ask them when the timing felt right. Yeah, that's what he would do.


	3. Chapter 3

Inugami fidgeted and slowly walked behind his Lord the entire way back to Tamazuki's residence. The news that he had died along with the others he cared for(well, more or less. He only cared for them for the fact they as well followed under Tamazuki) were gone. If he was dead…Was he a ghost? He whined at the thought.

"If you could stop making all those _annoying_ sounds, that would be _lovely_." Tamazuki spat, glancing behind him at Inugami whom tensed up and wrapped his arms around himself slightly. "Oh…Sorry." he muttered.

Tamazuki just clicked his tongue in response and continued walking.

Okay. He needed to stop thinking about this…Surely Tamazuki would explain things to him more clearly once they got nestled into his home? Y-yeah…Surely he would! Right? Tamazuki wouldn't just leave him to rely on his own imagination, would he? He used to…

Shit. He was thinking about it again.

He didn't even notice when Tamazuki stopped walking. Though, he did notice the loud sound of presumed surprise once he collided with him.

"Dammit, Inugami…!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Dead or not, it sure didn't seem like Tamazuki missed him anymore…His cruel demeanour still hadn't changed. At least, Inugami imagined that. "Watch where you're going," he sighed, his angry facial expression falling back into the calm and collected one he's been wearing since Inugami saw him again.

That's odd. Normally he would have still been angry.

"Y-yeah…I will." _Was this person truly Tamazuki?_

Inugami fell silent and so did Tamazuki; and so, awkwardness lingered in the air. At least, for Inugami it did. The poor youkai…Yuurei? Was so anxious about wanting to know more about what happened, any sort of quiet was making his gut feel all wretched.

His eyes slowly looked back up from once being at a downcast. Inugami was surprised Tamazuki was waiting for him at the doorway. "I'm being nice. Don't hesitate enough to where it'll make me regret this choice."

Yeah, this was Tamazuki alright.

* * *

"You know, Tamazuki…" Inugami murmured, staring at his previous Lord. Though, he didn't look directly at him, just stared at his hand. The only hand he had left, it seemed. He began to work his way up to the yukata that Inugami wasn't used to seeing him wear; he was still so used to seeing him in that Ukiyoe Middle School uniform.

Remembering that uniform, he began to remember something that he hadn't thought of previously—

Ah. Shit. That was ephemeral…He thought he was about to remember something. Maybe…Ah! Maybe it was about Nura Rikuo!? He didn't want to remember him; maybe it was a good thing he didn't remember it? He didn't want to lash out or something from remembering anything that stupid loved-by-everyone-know-it-all.

"You sure are…Acting different from what I remember." Inugami murmured once more, his gaze stopping at Tamazuki's lips. He didn't want to look any higher, he didn't want to see any look of anger that he might feel about how he said that Tamazuki wasn't acting like himself anymore.

"I believe I'm a different person now." Thankfully, Tamazuki's voice was still at a calm monotone rather than furious. "Eh? You are?" He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced up to Tamazuki's eyes briefly before looking back down to where they were.

Making eye contact meant he was trying to assert dominance, right? Inugami didn't want to make eye contact because of that, but he could feel Tamazuki staring down upon him. That gaze still made him want to whimper and run off to hide.

That part, sadly, hadn't changed. But it's what made Tamazuki…Well, Tamazuki, right?

"Mhm." Tamazuki nodded as he said this and folded his arms across his chest.

Inugami swallowed a bit thickly. _Okay. Now would be the best time to mention more about what Tamazuki said earlier. It's now or never. Don't be afraid. There's nothing wrong with asking him about it. But what if he'd get mad or something for him asking?_

…Why was he so full of doubt how? Why was he even more concerned about making Tamazuki mad than ever? It was kinda weird, really.

Snapping Inugami out of his thoughts, Tamazuki spoke up, voicing Inugami's thoughts, "I guess you want to know more about what I mentioned a while ago, huh?"

* * *

 **Ack…Again, this came kinda late. I'm sorry! ;7;**

 **I really wanna try to finish this story, but, it's kinda hard since I'm not too into NuraMago anymore. Please bear with me…**


	4. Chapter 4

Swallowing thickly, Inugami nodded his head. "Y…Yeah," he crocked out, watching as Tamazuki sat down on a cot.

Taking in a deep breath, a brief silenced fell upon the room and it made Inugami feel, well, even more nervous about what he was about to be told. Seriously, with how odd Tamazuki's been, it must be something bad…

"I killed you."

Brown eyes widened and Inugami's head had snapped up to meet golden eyes. "Wh— aaha— y-you…you're kidding, right?" He forced a small laugh after, praying that was a joke. Tamazuki wouldn't do that…! He wouldn't! He…He…Would he? He couldn't remember anything prior to the…

"I'm not. I killed you. Along with the other executives. Well, minus Yosuzume…but she isn't important right now. She was a shikigami originally, apparently…"

Inugami hadn't even noticed it, but Tamazuki did— Inugami was shaking lightly, his eyes widened as if he were a deer in the headlights. Tamazuki's face was still at a deadpan, though; like he didn't just state that he killed the man before him and many others.

It was a joke.

It had to be a joke- only Tamazuki would joke like that so freely! Right? …Right? He didn't want to accept the memories that were coming back to him in such a quick state. He shut his eyes and shook his head, whimpering.

 _No. Not now. Not ever._ He didn't want to remember any of that, he didn't want it to be true. But it was. It was all true.

"It…Doesn't matter, I know, but I do regret it. I'm…" sighing a bit, Tamazuki swallowed before uttering, "I'm sorry" then repeated it louder.

"S…Sorry?" Inugami repeated, "sorry? You…You killed me…! A-and…" his voice wavered and cracked, before going silent. Repeating it wouldn't make it not true.

Inugami felt too many emotions right now. Shock, hurt, anger, and…Forgivness. The last one was weird, even for Inugami.

He was angry that after being so loyal to this man, he killed him without even so much of a second thought; he was hurt because of the same reason. Yet, why did he want to forgive him? He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. Though, something inside of him kept telling him, "You said you'd follow him until the end, right? It's not the end. You're with him, aren't you? That's proof of that it isn't the end."

Inugami wanted to bolt, to gather his feelings and stick to one god damned emotion.

He couldn't.

The brown haired youkai tensed a bit more (if even possible), and slowly shut his eyes tightly at the feeling of Tamazuki's hand cupping his cheek, and…His thumb caressing the side of his head. He never even noticed the other had stood up.

Neither said anything.

Was this suppose to be some form of comforting? Inugami really hated how well it was working. Fuck, he really was a dog wasn't he?

"I really am sorry. I…Wasn't quite thinking right throughout the whole ordeal. Afterall, if…I do say so myself, I…" he hesitated briefly before mumbling, "I missed you the most, you know…After all that."

Inugami leaned into Tamazuki's touch without meaning to and took a shaky breath in and opened his eyes slowly, but still didn't look at him. "Is that so?" Inugami asked quietly, listening as Tamazuki hummed in confirmation.

"Yeah. I did."

Fuck it. No matter how much he wanted to be angry with him, he couldn't bring himself to.

Something told him the words Tamazuki spoke were sincere. He'd believe him and…It wasn't the end. He would still continue to follow him, regardless of any other stupid things he might pull in the future.

"Then…I forgive you."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Whoops. I left this off at a cliffhanger last time and didn't update for...Forever. I'll try to update more frequently now that I'm sort of into NuraMago more.**

 **Urk. Every chapter I look back on with this is so cringy, what the hell—**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Then, I forgive you."_

A small, soft smile crept onto Tamazuki's face. "I see. That's wonderful." His voice was soft. It was weird, but at the same time pleasant to hear for Inugami.

Inugami sort of wanted to hug him. But, that'd be…Weird, he felt like. It probably wouldn't be like the other old displays of affection, as those were welcomed by the Tamazuki then—would they be welcomed by the Tamazuki of now?

That was something he'd find out later. Now probably wasn't the time for that all.

"Um," Inugami began, breaking the silence, "you mentioned Yosuzume…What about her?" Brown eyes narrowed as Tamazuki let out a soft sigh and folded his arms.

"Orignally, it appears she was a Shikigami of the onmyouji Abe no Ariyuki of the Gokadoin house."

Inugami blinked. "Hah?" He knew…Two of the four things mentioned. "…I see." Nonetheless, Inugami brushed it off as if he understood perfectly. He sort of already took it into thought that it meant she was pretty much a traitor or something similar, due to the shikigami and omyouji part.

"…You don't understand, do you?" A small smile of amusement crept onto Tamazuki's face as he asked this. "Well," inugami mumbled, "no, but I don't really care."

"Fair enough."

Jeez. Tamazuki wasn't much of a talker, was he? Then again, Inugami couldn't remember a time when he was much of one if it wasn't about his plans with the clan; but with his current memory, it didn't really matter what he thought as it was still a bit wonky.

It got quiet again. Damn, it was awkward.

"…Are you…Hungry, perhaps?" Tamazuki asked, realising dinner would most likely be soon. "Kind of," Inugami mumbled, for some reason feeling a bit sheepish because of it. He didn't want Tamazuki to go out of his way for him, or make him feel obligated to do things for him just because he felt guilty for killing him—

God, he did feel guilty, right? Tamazuki always was good at hiding his true emotions. He hoped that it was genuine—

"Inugami."

When did he start panting? He hadn't noticed. "Mmh?" Inugami looked up, his facial expression softening. Though, his tongue was still lolled out of his mouth, his breathing a bit heavy.

Tamazuki actually…Smiled. "Haha…You still are the same, aren't you?"

Seeing Tamazuki's smile, made Inugami grin widely. Something about it made him beyond happy. "Mm, I guess I am, aren't I?" Breaking eye contact, Tamazuki headed towards the door. "Come on, I'll ask father for food for you, and…Perhaps a change of clothes?"

Ingami was about to ask what was wrong with his clothes, but, upon looking down to see the dirt and grass stained white kimono(a majority looked grey now), he realised he might as well get a change of clothing. "Ah…Yes, please."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Mmmh, I'm sorry this is being updated so slowly—but I'm trying! I'm also trying not to make this a romance thing. …Should I? Would anyone mind that?**


End file.
